1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery container, and more particularly, to a battery container for batteries of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery compartment construction for two different types of batteries is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1994-13688. This battery compartment construction merely accommodates two cylindrical batteries having different diameters and does not provide any means for preventing the batteries from being incorrectly inserted.
A battery container for a camera is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 1990-8324). This battery container is exclusively for two different types of batteries, one thin and long and the other one thick and short. This battery container also does not have any means for preventing the two batteries from being incorrectly inserted.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional battery container 10 for a camera. The battery container 10 can accommodate four AA type batteries or two CRV3 batteries. The battery container 10 includes a front part 11 having an opening, through which batteries are inserted into or drawn out of the container in a lengthwise direction, a rear part 12 to which rear electrodes 14 that contact negative or positive electrodes of the batteries are attached, and a lower side part 13 with a protrusion 11 a for preventing a CRV3 battery from being inserted in a wrong way. Although the battery container 10 is compatible with both AA type batteries and CRV3 batteries and has such a wrong-insertion preventing means for a CRV3 battery, it cannot accommodate a rechargeable, high-performance battery, which is specially manufactured for a particular device, such as a camera. Furthermore, the battery container 10 does not include a means for preventing AA type batteries from being incorrectly inserted.